


The Chronicles of Nick and Judy

by Restless_Writer



Series: The Chronicles Of Nick and Judy [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Set of Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Writer/pseuds/Restless_Writer
Summary: What have our favorite fox and bunny been up too since Nick had joined the force, and their world had taken a turn for the better? In a twist of ups, downs, heartbreak, and romance, this is the beginning of a collection of stories on our favorite couple after the movie took place. My first Zootopia fiction, and Disney fiction actually. I saw the movie last week and felt I had to write about them, so here I go. I own none of the characters and Disney owns Zootopia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Judy has a nightmare on a case that ended months ago, as always, Nick is their to comfort her. Comments appreciated!

_In the distance Judy could see Nick, standing in the crowd watching as she spoke to the crowd of interviewers. She had become a good cop after all, the people trusted her, listened to her, she finally felt needed in a place that at first didn't want her at all._ _Once all the questioning was over, she ran up to the red haired fox with a hint of excitement in her eyes._ "Wooh, that went so fast. I didn't get to mention anything about you, or what we-" 

_He cut her off with a move of his hand. "Oh I think you said plenty."_

_Her stare matched the irritation that laced his voice. What was his problem? She was just doing her job, what made him think he had a say in that? "I just stated the facts of the case."  She defended. Isn't that what a cop was supposed to do when talking to the public?_ <

 _He looked at her dumbfoundedly for a second. "Clearly theirs a biological component? These predators may be turning back to their primitive savage ways? Are you serious?"_ _The anger in his eyes scared her, scared her in the way she thought he might have upset him, but how? She was just doing her job._

 

_"Nick stop it, you're not like them,"_

 

_"Oh theirs a them now?" He asked defensively. "Let, let me ask you a question. Are you afraid of me? Do you think I might go nuts? You think I might go savage? You Think I might try and, eat you?" The last two words came out as a terrifying, bitter growl, urging Judy to grab her repellent._

 

_Then everything in the room turned to black. She couldn't see anything, or hear anything in this empty room of darkness. A sense of fear came over her as she looked around._

_A devilish grin of shiny, sharp white teeth appeared in front of her. Her breath quickened and she was left frozen in place, now in the company of a dangerous stranger._

 

_The thing in front of her started to growl viciously, the vibrations reverberating through her body. A set of deep green eyes flashed infront of her that could only match one person._

_"Nick?" She asked frightenedly. He let out a loud growl that told her it was him, and a new kind of fear came over her._

_"Nick what are you doing?" She cried. Their was no response before She felt his paw go around her neck, slamming her into a wall behind them and pinning her against it. She tried to speak but coudn't, his grip to tight. Her eyes widened to the fullest as she kicked with all her might for him to let her go, she grabbed his arm to loosen his grip but it only tightened._

_Suddenly Dropping her to the floor, watching as she scrambled on the ground, gasping for air He let out a deep, menacing laugh. This was not her Nick, her Nick would never... <_

_"Nick," She said raspily, watching as he paced infront of her, stalking her. A hungry, murderouse look in his eye._

_< _"Nick, dont do this! Your not like the others, you cant go savage, you cant.." She pleaded, he only shook his head.__

___"I didn't go savage Judy..." He said in a low, deep growl.__ _

_:Wh- what?" She gasped, her heart dropped. If he had went savage, he wouldnt have been able to talk back. That only meant... that was her Nick, willing and ready to hurt her._

_"Why are you doing this? What did I do-" She sobbed, terrified and heartbroken of the dark, dangerouse side of Nick Wilde she had never met. Before she could finish his paw reached out and hit the side of her face, her head smacking the cold hard ground._

_"Shut up" He demanded. She couldn't speak anyhow, using her paw to muffle the sounds of her deep sobs she listened to the sounds of his claws sharpening one by one._

_"You really are a dumb bunny, you don't understand." He said conivingly._

_Lost in confusion, shaking her head she looked up at him."Understand what? What dont I-" She screamed in pain as 3 large claw marks went across her face. She put her paw up to touch the burning sensation on her cheek._

_"I told you to keep quiet!" He spat, leaning down to have his face meet hers. His venomouse green eyes penetrated her every nerve with fear._

 

_"I trusted you Judy, that was my mistake. I tried to be a good guy, but prey like you make it so damn hard..."  His jaw was clenched tight, his body shaking with pure anger. "If i'm a savage, Then so be it." He growled._

_She couldn't stifle her cries anymore, she wailed and wailed, hitting a nerve in Nicks patience. In one swift move, he kicked her in the side of her head, smacking her whole body into the wall once more. Sliding down the cold concrete tile, she fell flat on the ground, unable to move. She had no fight left in her to move, he was stronger, faster, deadlier. From her heart to her wounds, everything felt numb._

_"You should have stayed at the bunnyfarm where you belong. You were never gonna be a good cop, look at you now..."_

_"Stop it..." she tried to scream, but it only came out in a pitiful, raspy whisper._ _The nape of her neck was exposed, and he couldnt help himself anymore. Licking his teeth he pounced on her, his sharp teeth tearing through her skin._

_She screamed louder then she ever had before._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In the beggining of her dream, Nick was sound asleep. He could feel the bed rocking back and forth but ignored it well enough until he felt a strong kick in his back. He turned to the other side of the bed tiredly.

"Jeez carrots, what are you doing? Trying to-"

"No, No Nick don't.. You can fight it you can.." She whimpered. His ears fell back, turning around to her. 

"Judy?" He asked concernedly. Her body tossed and turned viciously, mumbling words he could hardly understand. 

"Carrots," He said quietly, shaking her shoulder to try and wake her. "Judy, Judy wake up. It's just a dream." He soothed, but still no response. He stared at her worriedly until her breathing turmed to normal & her body relaxed.

He turned around to his side of the bed when he heard her heartbreaking wails. He jumped out of bed, on top of her roughly shaking her shoulders.

"JUDY!" He yelled, her eyes started to flash open, She woke up screaming, gasping for air as Nick wrapped her up tightly in his arms, she clung to his chest for dear life. 

"Shh, Judy it's okay. I'm right here." He could feel her trembeling under him. Holding her tighter, he kept her head buried in his chest. His fur was matted, his eyes widened knowing Judy was sobbing, hard. 

"Aw carrots, did somebody have a bad dream?" He asked lightheartedly, wanting her to laugh but she only nodded. His attempt at a smile fell looking down at the terrified grey ball of fur curled up on top of him. 

"Oh Nick..." She whimpered. He laid a gentle kiss on top of her head. 

"What?" 

"It was.. It was..." She burst into tears, burying her head once more. 

"Hey, hey It's okay. Relax carrots, Im right here." He quietly soothed, rubbing her back for comfort. He couldn't stand to see her cry and it tore him apart knowing he could do nothing about it.

Calmer in the foxes embrace she toulk a deep breathe, rubbing the tears from her eyes. Looking back up at him, she frowned at his tender smile. "No Nick you don't understand, the dream, it was about you." 

His ears perked up while his smile fell, wondering what kind of dream she could have had to leave her feeling like this. "What.. what happened in this dream Judy?" 

Her breathe shook, not knowing where to start. "It was after.. the press conference. You were so angry at me, somehow we ended up in this room and you just.. snapped." 

He nodded seriously, "Yea, and then what?" 

Her eyes looked back up at him, filled with fear remembering the awful, awful events in this nightmare that had seemed so real. It was a look Nick only saw one time, during the night howler incident where he swore he never wanted to see that look in her eyes again.

"The room was dark. All I could see was your sharp teeth, smiling or snarling at me. I was so confused, I started asking all these questions, you didn't like that so you" She swallowed hard. "So you hit me with your paw. You choked me, watched as I gasped for air." 

Nicks body tensed. Was she really that afraid of him? He would never, the idea of hitting her, let alone attacking her, it was unfathomable. "Judy..." 

"You told me these horrible things." Her voice cracked, soft tears falling down her fuzzy cheeks. "You told me I should have stayed at the bunnyfarm where i belong. That you never should have trusted such small minded prey like me. You hit me a couple more times, torturing me until you finally pounced on me. You bit my neck and started to tear me to shreds. I was so scared Nick, not only of the attack but the fact that i had lost you in every way, i was defenseless. I couldnt do anything except scream until it was over." 

His heart was breaking. Nick looked away, cringing picturing the thought of how he could ever, ever do any of the things her mind came up with. How could he hurt this bunny,  his bunny? He would hurt himself before he ever laid a claw on her. His arms fell, no longer holding her in a loving embrace. Was he good for her? She was obviously terrified, what if the world was right? Predators and prey can't be together, it just never happened. 

The way his arms fell from around her scared her more then any nightmare ever had. She held onto his fur tighter, nuzzling her face deeper into his chest so he couldnt walk away. "Im sorry Nick. Please don't hate me. It was just a dream, an unconscious, simpleminded fear that I guess stayed in the back of my mind. Please don't let go of me like that." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. If he hated her she couldn't blame him, she had no reason to be afraid of him after everything they had been through

"Please dont let go" rang in his mind like an alarm. Without her everything would be different, and the way she held onto him told him he didnt give a damn what the world did, he was selfish, this bunny was all his. He wouldnt dream of leaving, of letting go of this bunny that had found her way around his heart.

He nudged her to look up at him, lifting her chin with his paw so she would. He almost gasped at Her beautiful amethyst eyes meeting his bright green ones. They stared at eachother for a moment before he rested his forehead against hers. "Judy," He said quietly. Without a response, He lifted his forehead from hers waiting for her to look up at him but she didn't.

She kept her face down not wanting to face the saddness in his eyes. She felt embarrassed, ashamed, guilty, he would see all of that and it would only hurt more.

Hr knew how she felt, but that didnt matter to him. His paws gently grabbed her cheeks, lifting her face up to meet his. He looked at her with care and contemptment, taking in all of her feelings with the want to make them go away.

"Hate you? I could never. It's not your fault carrots, Just a nightmare, I'm still predator, your'e still prey. But theirs one thing I do need you to know." 

She turned away, resting her face against his shoulder shutting her eyes so he couldn't see her cry. "What's that?" She whispered sadly, taking in the warmth of his fur.

He nuzzled her, keeping her close to his face. "That I will never hurt you, it killed me to see that look of fear in your eyes during the Night Howler case, even if it was only an act."

His voice was sweet and tender. She nodded, sniffeling. He held her for a moment longer when she burst into tears. 

He hugged her, smiling softly. "Aw you bunnys, so-" 

"Emotional." She sniffed, looking up at him with an attempted playful smile. "I know."

He chuckled, whiping away the remaining tears. "You know I forgave you for that conference, right? I know you were sorry, don't keep blaming yourself for it."

She nodded and they stayed like that for awhile until she decided it was too quiet for them. Playfuly she pounced onto him, landing on the bed on top of him.

Playfully fighting They laughed, hr ears no longer droopy, his face no longer somber. "That dumb bunny thing still stands though." He joked.

"Shut up" she smirked, punching him in the arm. Her body relaxed, resting her body against his. 

He chuckled staring at her affectionatly as she started to drift off to sleep. "I love you carrots. And dont worry, Im not going anywhere." 

"I love you too Nick." She said sleepily, grabbing for his paw. His body was her pillow, peacefully they fell asleep in eachothers arms. 

Even if the world went against them, theyd have eachother. That's all the mattered. 


End file.
